Fading Scars
by MidnightStarz
Summary: Sorry, but my crappy summaries don't do my stories much justice. ZukoOC bits of AangKatara too [BEING EDITED!] Please read the edit in the 1st chapter!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own Mei 

Fading Scars- Chapter 1

Meeting Prince Zuko glanced out to the sea. There was very little visible at this dark hour. The light of the full moon reflected in the waters as the waves splashed around the ship. He closed his eyes to enjoy the cool air blowing softly against his face, his hair hitting his ears and tickling him slightly. He didn't have long to enjoy this peaceful moment as his uncle's voice interrupted.

"Prince Zuko! We've spotted something in the water." he yelled approaching the prince.

"Is it the avatar?" he asked getting excited. "We don't know for sure. Right now all we can see is a body." he replied. "Though it is about the same size as the avatar." he added quickly seeing the a flicker of annoyance on Zuko's face.

"Alright uncle I'll go retrieve the body.. just in case it is the avatar." Zuko said removing his armor. He stood on the railing of the ship and dove deep into the salty water. Uncle Iroh directed a light towards the floating body for Zuko. He followed it and found that it was a girl.

"It's just a girl! I'm coming back!" he yelled to Iroh and started to swim back. "Check if she's breathing!" Iroh yelled back. Zuko groaned in annoyance, but obeyed and swam back to the body. The girl was facing upright and as he put his face close to hers he felt tufts of warm air. "She's alive." he motioned. "Well then hurry and bring her aboard the ship!" his uncle bellowed.

Zuko wrapped and arm over her chest and swam back. Two soldiers descended from the ship using rope ladders and carried the girl back up. Uncle Iroh told them to set her down on the floor and then bent over to observe the girl. Her long black hair was draped over her body and seemed when dry it would probably reach down to her knees. Iroh moved the hair back to reveal her light blue dress, which was now very much see through. He quickly removed his overcoat and draped it over her body.

"Prince Zuko, will you take her to your chamber?" he asked. Zuko nodded in a trance, thinking about what he had just accidentally been shown. He shook his head to clear his mind and bent down to pick her up. "Wait! Why my chamber?" he yelled, finally comprehending what was asked of him. "Well Prince Zuko, because it is large enough to hold two people with plenty of room to spare." replied Iroh. "There are no women in this ship and no mere soldier can be trusted to keep their hands off her." he whispered scooting closer to the prince.

"I know you are an honorable man." Iroh added, stressing the word "man" before Zuko could protest again. Zuko growled irritably as he complied with his uncle's wishes and took the girl to his room.

"Is this such a good idea sir?" piped up a soldier after his departure. "After all.. the Prince is also a young man."

"Maybe not, but it's the best solution at the moment" Iroh said rubbing his temples. "Would anyone like to play a game of Pai-Sho?" he asked shortly after, returning to his usual jovial nature.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko ordered a soldier to bring another bed into his room on his way there. Finally reaching his destination, he closed the door with one foot and set the girl down on the new bed. He changed out of his wet clothes and dried his hair. Scooting down beside the girl, he realized that he'd have to change her as well, lest she get sick.

He blushed deeply and his hands trembled as they inched towards her. He put his hands on the neckline of the dress, but the girl started to move. He hastily jumped back from her, but she sat up slowly and coughed. She looked around frantically not realizing her location and her eyes finally settled on Zuko. "Who are you?" she asked him softly.

* * *

AN: Ok pplz I hope u like this. I made it because I was tired of looking for fics that didn't have Zuko paired up with Katara, Aang, or Sokka --. Please review 

EDIT EDIT EDIT -Hey people I decided to get back to my story and when I read the first chapter I realized it left a LOT of room for improvement, so before I add another chapter I'm fixing up the story. I might change quite a few things on the way, but the main plot will definitely be the same. Thanks for all the helpful and encouraging reviews I've received!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar only Mei.

Fading Scars- Chapter 2

Changes "This is a fire-bender ship I assume." she said looking around again. "I am Prince Zuko." Zuko said and handed her a pair of his old clothes. "I'll leave so you can change. After you are changed leave you clothes in front of the fire so they will dry and then come outside." he added and went outside.

After she had come outside, he took her to his uncle. "Ah.. I see you are already awake. Good good. What is your name my dear?" Iroh said pouring tea for all 3 of them and motioning for them to sit down. "My name is Mei." she said shifting a little to get more comftable. "All right Mei, please tell me how you wound up how we found you." he said handing her a cup.

"Well.. there was an unexpected storm. You see the village I live in is right next to the sea. The waves were huge and destroyed just about everything." she said taking a sip of the warm tea. "I ran for high ground by myself. There was no one else there... everyone had been carried away by waves. I tried 2 days to find anyone who might have survived, but there were none. On the third day I searched longer then I did before and another storm struck again."

Iroh nodded, sympathy in his eyes. "So you were carried off by the waves too in that storm I see. Do you have any family in any other villages?". Mei shook her head slowly and looked down at the ground. "Well in that case you may stay with us. Are you gifted with any bending skills?" he asked. "No, but I can make medicine." Mei said lifting her head up. "Wonderful! We need someone around here who can do that." Iroh said grinning at her.

"You can stay with Prince Zuko." he added. "What! Why can't she get her own room?" Zuko yelled, finally speaking. "They're all occupied by other soldiers Prince Zuko.". Zuko sighed, but mumbled an allright. "Well go to bed you two it's very late" Iroh said making shooing motions with his hands.

"Thank you." Mei said as they walked back Zuko's room. Zuko just shook his head not knowing what to do on the spot.

The next morning Mei awoke and found Zuko had left already. She found a door on the other side of the room and opened it to reveal a bathroom. She quickly washed up and went outside to find Iroh. "Oh you're awake! I was just about to go wake you." he said. "Sorry." she said blushing, emberrassed that she had slept so much. 

"It's allright! I'll show you to the room where we keep all the herbs and such so you can find it when you need something." he motioned for her to follow. They ended up at a old and rusty door. "Let's try to open this door now. It hasen't been opened since the old medicine maker left. We usually buy medicine from the towns we stop at." Iroh said and began to pull at the rusty handle. "But wouldn't the herbs be useless now then?" Mei asked confused.

"They are sealed shut in bags. We press the air out and then seal them quickly using fire bending."he huffed. After 2 more tried he sighed. "I'm much too old for this." he said. "Uncle!" Zuko yelled as he walked towards them. He tossed a bag towards Mei. Me caught the bag and looked questioning at him. "My uncle made me get them." he said quickly. "These are new clothes for you." said Iroh smiling. "Thank you." Mei said smiling warmly back at him.

Zuko coughed slightly to get their attention. "I'll open the door." he said. He walked back a couple of feet and stood in a fighting stance. He used his left hand to shoot a blast of fire at the door. The door fell backwards. "Wow! That was amazing!" Mei squealed. "I train him you know." said Iroh smiling proudly. Mei smiled back at him. "I'll leave now since my work is done." Zuko said and rushed off to the deck of the ship.

"So um sir. Is there any medicine you need at." Mei asked. "I see you're raring to go! We do need quite a lot of medicine for fevers. It's the most common thing for the soldiers." Iroh said leading her in to the room. "Please call me uncle." he added as he left. After saying goodbye Mei examined the shelves. They were indeed filled with herbs of all different kinds. Just looking at all these unused herbs gave her anxious feeling.

Mei reached out and grabbed the ginger root. She gathered a couple more different herbs needed for the medicine. She needed only 2 more and noticed one rather high up on the shelves. She thought about asking someone for help, but she also knew they'd probably be busy. She looked around the room and found a ladder. She quickly took it and leaned it against the shelf and started to climb up slowly. She reached out and grabbed the herbs when what she was afraid of happened and she fell downwards.

She yelped in pain as she tried to stand up. She fell back down sideways. She felt her left ankle to find it was sprained. "Damn" she cursed softly. "Looks like you've hurt yourself pretty badly.". She looked up to see Zuko standing in the doorway. He walked towards her and bent down. "Wha... wait!" she protested as he picked her up bridal style. "You can't walk." he simply stated. "Sorry. I've caused nothing but trouble for you" she said softly blushing.

"It's fine, but do me a favor." he replied. "Huh? What is it?" she asked. "Put your arms around my neck. It'll be much easier to carry you then.". She complied blushing deeper then before.

He set her down on her bed after reaching his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box of bandaging clothes. He grabbed her ankle and pulled it towards him. "Ouch!" she yelped in pain. "Sorry." he mumbled and was more gentle as he bandaged her ankle. "You shouldn't get it wet." he instructed. "You bandaged it really well. How do you know how to do it so well?" she asked. "I got a lot of wounds training." he replied blushing slightly. "Anyways do you need anything?" he added quickly.

"Uh yeah. Could you please get me the herbs and the mixer? I want to get some work done." she asked. "Allright." he said and went to retrieve the items. 

A few days passed by and Mei ankle healed. One morning one soldier arrived in their room to give news that they'd spotted land.

"Allright we may stop here to stock up." Zuko told the soldier. Mei ran out to to deck and looked over the railing to find that this village was the one right newxt to her own.  
AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewd! So how's this chapter? Please R/R. I fyou just read the story and don't bother reviewing, please do! I need to know if it's actually being read lol otherwise I'll take it off, because there's no need to write a story people don't enjoy. 


	3. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar only Mei.

Fading Scars- Chapter 3 Family

Mei looked at the village, her heart beating fast. There was a lump in her throat that hurt insanely. The ship stopped at the shore and soldiers got off and went their own ways to do shopping. Iroh noticed her and walked over. "Is something wrong Mei?" he asked. Mei quickly turned towards him, startled. "Um.. It's nothing" she said forcing a smile. "Allright" he replied not believing her. He could see her emotions displayed clearly accross her face.

He turned his head and saw Zuko coming out of his room. Iroh nodded to himself and walked towards Zuko. "Do you need something uncle?" he asked. "Why don't you take Mei to the village? She looks quite lonely." he said sympathetically. Zuko looked over Iroh sholder to see Mei looking down at the busy village. Zuko was ready to say yes, but he also wanted to look for the avatar. "Uncle. I have to be on the lookout for the avatar. I can't be out today." he said trying to put as much force into it as possible.

Iroh shook his head. "Now now Prince Zuko. We've been on the lookout for the avatar for a long time and there's been no site of him. Now that might be because he stopped at a village don't you think?". "Allright." Zuko said defeatedly.

"Huh? You want to take me to the village?" asked Mei looking at him as if he'd grown 2 heads. Due to the amount of time she spent on the ship she wasn't used to him being so nice, except for the fact that he'd bandaged her ankle. "Yes." he said looking abit offended. "Well allright then! I'll go change." she said smiling and ran off to change. She didn't exactly want to go because it was so close to her old village, but it was rare for Zuko to do something like this. She searched through the pile of clothes that Zuko had bought for her.

She finally decided on a matching shirt and skirt. The shirt had a rather big neckline, but it stopped about an inch before it reached her shoulder. The hands of the shirt were short and almost flowed around her upper arm. The skirt reached under her knees and also had a flowing affect to it. Both parts of the outfit were a very light pink. It had some designs on the bottom of the skirt in a line, which was dark red. The fabric of the outfit was thinner then most of her other clothes and hung on to her curves more.

Mei slowly walked out of the room, trying not attract any attention towards her because she felt very shy. She watched as Zuko's eyes traveled up and then down her body. "Lets go then." She said looking down so he wouldn't see her blush. He nodded dumbfounded. He'd never before seen her as a woman, but that thoight was rapidly changing.

They walked down the drawbridge of the ship. Zuko helped Mei get down in a very gentlemanly fashion which surprised her even more. They went around looking at shops. They went into a dress shop. Mei looked around, but found that everything was very expensive. She turned to Zuko to tell him that tehy could leave now, but was interrupted my a soft giggle. She turned to see a girl hugging a boy with arrows painted on his hands and head. The girl had brown hair in a braid.

"Wow Aang! Thanks so much, but how did you get the money for it?" the girl asked stepping away from the hug. "I saved up." said the boy smiling and rubbing the back of his head. By this time Zuko had noticed the couple as well. "The avatar!" he yelled. He shot a blast of fire with his hands at the boy, who quickly dodged. "Mei get out of here!" he yelled quickly turning head head to her before turning it back towards the girl and boy and sending another jet of fire at them. Mei just stood there shocked as the boy dodged again with unhumanly speed and sent a wave of water at Zuko, who dodged as well.

Suddenly the arrows on the boy's body started to glow and he send a huge gust of air towards Zuko. Mei snapped out of her transe and dashed towards him. She quickly stood in front of him trying to shield him from the wind. The gust of wind caused them both to be lifted high up into the air as the whole store was torn apart. "Aang there's a girl with him! She'll die!" Mei heard the girl yelling before she felt another gust of air blowing them away and loosing consciousness.

Mei felt warm and cozy, but she could also feel the ground underneath her. She quickly opened her eyes to find Zuko's sleeping face. She almost screamed, but calmed herself. She tried to move, but found that Zuko's arms were wrapped around her. She felt the blood rushing to her face. "Zuko." she whispered nudging him a little. He groaned and pulled her closer, burying his face in her shoulder. Mei 'eep'ed' and blushed even harder.

Zuko removed his head from her shoulder and opened his eyes. He looked at her for about 5 seconds before practically jumping away from her. "Wha.. what happened?" he asked turning his head around examining the area. "I don't really know. I'm just glad we're alive." she said as she got up. She examined the area as she dusted herself off. She suddenly stopped and stood completely still her hands frozen where they were. "This is my village..." she whispered.

Zuko looked at her unsure of what he could say. "Let's go to my house. I want to pick up some things." she said smiling, which Zuko could see was forced. He got up and nodded. They walked around twisted paths surrounded by huge trees giving them shade from the sun. They finally arrived at a small hut made out of wood. "My house was the only one far away enough not to be blown away." she said softly as she opened the door.

"It's a good thing I haven't been gone too long.". She went into another room while Zuko stood there taking everything. It was very humble, nothing too expensive. There was a small table with a couple of sitting mats scattered around. There was a shelf filled with various books and clay decorations. Zuko walked towards the shelf and picked up a small ornament. It was in the shape of a small montain with waves crushing into it. It wasen't very well made, but you could atleast tell what it was.

"My little sister made that.". Zuko turned around to see he standing by the door. She had 2 packed bags. "My mother was an earth bender and my father water." she said walking towards him. She took the little ornament and put it in one of the bags.

Both of them exited the house and Mei locked the door back up. "Will you just leave it like that?" Zuko asked. "Yes.. at least until I can face it again." she said her voice breaking at the last part. She fell to her knees and lowered her head so Zuko couldn't see her tears.

Zuko walked over to her and put his arms around her. Mei turned towards him and started to cry onto his shoulder.

"My little sister was gifted with water bending as well." she said after she calmed down. "I was so jealous of her becuse she spent extra time with my parents." she added looking down. "I hated them, because I though they didn't appreciate me, but it was I who didn't appreciate them. Now I can't ever come home to them again.".

"I am a banished prince. I can't return home until I capture the avatar. All this time I thought it was horrible, but I guess I still have a chance to see everyone again." Zuko said. "You've also made me realize that I don't appreciate my current family enough Mei. Thank you. And you too aren't without a home right now. You can think of us as atleast a temporary family." he said blushing.

"Thank you Zuko." Mei said smiling softly and standing up. She stood walked over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Zuko blushed deeper and took her bags. "Lets go then." he said smiling back at her.

AN: This isn't the end ppl lol. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I need to be a good student this year. Soooo, I've been doing all my hw and stuff and thus I barely have any free time. But this chapter is bigger to make up for it. Ok I know it isn't too much bigger, but work with me here . Ok so READ AND REVIEW PPLZ! Till next time. 


	4. Songs

Disclaimer: See chapters before

Fading Scars- Chapter 4 Songs

Zuko and Mei arrived safetly back at the ship and no one questioned them about where they had been. However, many soldiers did make suggestive looks at Mei as she passed by them. About a month went by and it was the beginning of fall. The air was considerebly cooler and the cold breeze they felt once in a while was welcomed by many of the ship.

Mei went about doing her job. She enjoyed making medicine and once in a while she would mix differnet herbs together. With her knowledge of herbs, she knew what not to mix together and mixed herbs according to their qualities. After some time, she had actually made medicines that relieved pain longer then their predicessors.

Though she enjoyed and loved doing this so it did tire her out so she'd often come to the part of the ship where Zuko practiced to get a breath of fresh air.

Mei walked quietly to the area looking around to see if anyone else but her were the. She thought no as it was pretty late and most people were inside. She waled over to the railing and looked out at the sea. It reflected the colors of the setting sun. The light pink, lavender, orange and red hues were so gorgeous to look at she felt she could stay and watch them all day if she could.

She remembered as a young child she would follow the older girls along when the sometimes went to the hill to watch the sun set. They would all softly sing a very sweet calming song. 'I wonder if I still remember that song' Mei thought to herself. She began humming softly and as she went on she remembered more and more and began to hum louder.

Unknown to her someone was watching listening quietly just a few feet away. "That sounds very beautiful." the person said softly. Mei turned around quickly, her hair whipping around with her as well. "Oh!" she squeaked. "It's you Zuko.  
"I would love it if you would perform on Music Night." he said walking closer to her.

Mei blushed deeply. "Oh.. I.. I don't know if I can. I'm.. not really good with crouds." she stammered. "There's nothing to be worried about." he said stading next to her and staring out at the sea. "You aren't going to be singing to new people. Everyone knows you.". "I know, but.. I mean I don't think that I sing all that well either." she said looking down.

"I think.. that you sing very well." Zuko said taking one of her hands in his own. "I would like to hear you that night" he said forcing the words out of his mouth. Mei was surprised by him yet again, expressing his feeling and being nice. She lifted her head and her eyes met with his. She felt almost hypnotized as she said yes softly. Zuko smiled, or atleast the closest he could get to a smile.

He released her hands. "We should both get to bed now." he said as he left. Mei slowly followed behind him touching the hand he held only a while before. It still felt warm and tingly to her.

Mei woke up to find Zuko had already left as usual. She got washed up and dressed in a long dress. It was rather ruffely at the bottom, but it was something she'd put up with to stay warm. She went into her little "medicine room" as she called it. She looked at all the medicines and found that there was absolutely nothing for her to do that day!

She sighed and locked the door to the room. She felt very bored and after brainstorming everything she could do, decided on exploring the ship. She walked around and turned at the long hallway and almost bumped into Iroh. "Oh! Sir I'm sorry!" she yelped. "Now now how many times have I told you to call me uncle Iroh?" he said laughing merrily. "Sorry." Mei said again, but smiling this time.

"Well is anything wrong?" he asked. "I never see you walking around this early.". "I ran out of work." she said giggling. "Really? Well it's no surprise since you work so much." he replied laughing along with her. "Well now why don't I give you some dancing lessons? It seems I have little to do today as well. No one will play with me today."

"Um.. sure! I don't know how to dance anyways." she said and walked to him to an area at the top of the ship. "You know the main reason I'm teaching you to dance is because Music Night is coming up." he said. "So everyone will dance?" Mei asked. "Well, whoever wants to. It's a welcomed break for the soldiers." he replied and extended his hand. "This year we're going to have it at a village allied with the Fire Nation." he added as Mei took his hand.

"Allright now lets begin" he said and they started to dance slowly. They did various easy steps and were now moving on to the harder ones. In the middle of one move Iroh yelled out. "Wah! Uncle Iroh what's wrong?" Mei yelled out frightned. Zuko came running out of nowhere. "What's wrong?" he asked looking worried.

"Ah. It's nothing Prince Zuko, but I don't believe I can dance anymore. Please take over for me." he said taking Mei's hand and putting it on Zuko's. Both blushed at the sudden contact. "I.. I... I have to be on lookout." Zuko stammered. "Please do this old man a favor Prince Zuko. However if you can'y I supposse I must dance bearing this pain." he replied trying to sound as badly hurt as he could. Zuko sighed deeply and muttered an alright.

Iroh smiled and turned the other way. The wink he gave to a soldier nearby went unnoticed by the two. The soldier nodded his head in reply and took a flute out of his pocket. Several soldiers nearby noticed and took different instruments out.  
As the began to play both Zuko and Mei jumped surprised.

"Well now Prince Zuko you know the steps. Please begin." Iroh said smiling at them. "Ok. Just follow my lead" Zuko said looking at Mei. Mei nodded trying to stop blushing. They danced slowly (in circles Mei discovered). Mei felt nearly intoxicated dancing in Zuko's arms and was sorely dissappointed to let go when they were finished.

"Very good you two!" Iroh said beaming at them. "I'm going to meditate." Zuko said and left abruptly. Mei started at his retreating for wondering if she had done anything to cause that. "I.. I'm going to wash up." she said and ran in the opposite direction. Uncle Iroh sighed. "Oh dear."

AN: Kyaa so sorry it took so long! EVIL SCHOOL! BAD BAD! I know nothing really good has happened between them yet, but I promise something in the next chap wink. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! 


	5. Feelings

Fading Scars- Chapter 5

Feelings

Mei stood staring at the wide sea as she did every so often. It was very late and she was in her night gown. The night gown was a pale blue and had no sleeves. It reached up to her knees.

She hadn't slept very the past few days, ever since the day of the dancing lessons. She also hadn't spoken to Zuko since then. Both of them tried to stay as far away from the other as possible and so barely ever met before they went to sleep. He had left quickly, but left her with lingering thoughts. Was she really just a minuscule part of his life? Was he annoyed to dance with her? Did he find her to be a burden? These thoughts kept going on over and over in her head.

A cold gust of wind blew over the ship. Mei shivered slightly and before she knew it someone had come from behind her and draped a blanket over her. Mei was about to scream out in surprise, but the one of the hnds came up and enclosed over her mouth.

"It's me." whispered Zuko near Mei's ear. The hot breath from his mouth sent a tingling sensation down her spine, making her shiver again. "You're still cold." Zuko mused without any clue as to the real reason for her shivering. Mei felt his bare chest against her back as he moved closer to her. This finally made her realize that he was inside the blanket with her and also that his hands were pressed against her chest since he had moved closer. She blushed even more and felt her heart start to beat faster.

Even with all these feelings she was still confused as to why he was finally speaking to her. "I'm sorry." he suddenly said.

"Huh?" Mei said surprised.  
"For leaving so suddenly that day. For hurting you. And.. also for not having the courage to tell you this earlier." he replied. "I.. I'm sorry too. I should've talked to earlier as well."

Zuko pressed his face against her shoulder causing her heart to beat even faster. She had no clue what to do, so she looked up at the sky. "Wow.. look! It's the full moon." she said softly gazing up at the silvery ball of light. Zuko slowly rose his head and looked up.

Mei was amazed at how much better the moon looked from the sea. At the village she could never before see it this clearly. Either it was trees in her way or the light from the houses dulling the true shine of the moon. She sighed happily because she was able to see this with Zuko with her.

She turned so that she was now facing him and his hands were now against her back. "Thanks for telling me." she said grinning up at him. He looked at her and nodded. "Lets get to bed now.. it's late." he said almost reluctently. She sighed and and nodded as well.

That night she slept well knowing that Zuko cared at least a little for her to have spoken about how he felt.

The next morning everyone is a hurry running around everywhere getting everything off the ship to the village square.

Mei herself was quite busy trying to remember all her lines and choosing out a dress for the very special night. "I have nothing to wear." she thought in astonishment. Between the dresses she had brought from home and the ones Zuko had gotten for her she couldn't find one that was just right for the night. She let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards onto the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Zuko entering the room. Mei leaped up and laughed nervously. "It's nothing!" she said stammering. She didn't want to tell him she had nothing to wear! He might think she was ungrateful for the clothes he had already bought her.

"Well allright, but get ready we're going to leave the ship soon." he said. "I'll wait for you outside." Mei nodded and closed the door after he left. She hesitently chose an ok dress, put it in a bag and left to meet Zuko.

"What's in the bag?" he asked as he saw her approaching. "The dress I'm going to wear tonight." she said lifting it up. "Leave it." he said in a commanding voice. "Why?" asked Mei taken back at the tone of his voice. "Just do it." he said and she could see he was blushing a bit.

She sighed and went back to put the dress away. When she returned they headed for the village. Since this village was allied with the Fire Nationno one feared them and they were able to walk around feeling comfortable. She also saw out of the corner of her many girls were looking at Zuko and giggling.

Mei started to feel very annoyed and took Zuko's hand in hers possessively absent mindedly. She blushed when she realized what she had done and let go of his hand. Zuko however took her hand back. Mei turned her head to see a small smile forming at his mouth. Her face brightned and she moved slightly closer to him.

They arrived at a very formal looking place. Zuko led the way, holding the door for her. Mei looked around to find that this was a dress store. Magnificent dresses filled the aisles and the aisles seemed never stopping. "Hey is anyone here." Zuko suddenly yelled looking frustraded. Several people came rushing towards them apologizing.

"Prince Zuko my sincerest apologies." said a very beautiful middle-aged woman coming from behind them. "Oh!" she exclaimed looking at Mei. "Is.. ah is this her." he asked looking at Mei up and down. "Not much to look at. My daughter is much more beautiful Prince Zuko. You should really change.." she started to say but stopped when she noticed the glare Zuko gave her.

"Well.. very well I'll see what I can do about this. Come back at 5 o candle (that's from a recent Avatar episode)." she said grabbing Mei's shoulder and shoving her aside. Zuko nodded and left the store.

The people at the store as ordered by the woman asked Mei to try on several different dresses. Mei finally chose a long pale pink dress with embroidering at the hands, chest and the bottom. As she was trying it out she spotted another one that she liked. It was a deep red color with black embroidering and had very long cuts at the sides. It was much too revealing for her, but it was very beautiful.

"Excuse me" she called out to the woman. "May I try that on?" she asked pointing at the dress. The woman sneered at her. "That dress is saved for the owner's daughter. She's a girl of class. So much more better looking then a scrappy thing like you." the woman added looking at Mei up and down.

Mei looked down. 'What if the daughter was really beautiful would Zuko perhaps have feelings for her instead?' she kept thinking afterwards.

By the time Zuko returned they had done her hair up in a ponytail with some hair left to frame her face. The had also managed to put some lipstick on her.

Mei looked at him and blushed. 'I seem to be doing that quite often' she thought. "So.. um do I look okay?" she asked nervously. "Wow..." was all he was able to say.

AN: No I'm not dead.. yet. Lol sorry it took SOOOOO long for this update! sophmore year is really hard! Oh yeah I'd like to thank my friend Samuel Mui for giving me advice to help me write . Oh yes and my reply to PrinceZukoFan What I meant was that he has his honor in the way that he won't do anything to anyone defenseless, but he has lost his pride as a fighter when he refused to fight his father . I dunno if that helped I'm very bad at explaining things! Anyways ppl review! Lol ta ta 


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: See previous

Fading Scars- Chapter 6

Dancing Mei twirled around, her dress floating up slightly with the movement. Zuko smiled at her.

"Let's go then." he said offering his arm politely. Mei smiled back and took it. She noticed he looked very nice as well. He had on a fire nation outfit. The shirt was red, very long and full sleeved with lighter red buttons at the cuffs. The pant was also red with black embroidering at the bottom part. The design for the embriodering resembled fire.

Soon they arrived at the town square. Everyone was dancing around a large bonfire, enjoying themselves; with or without dates. Mei turned to see Uncle Iroh making his way towards them.

"Well now. Mei you look marvelous tonight." he said grinning toothily. Mei blushed and said 'thank you'. "Oh and Prince Zuko there was a young lady looking for you." he said before making his way toward a bunch of giggling women. Mei suddenly got a very bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

She decided to wave it off and pulled Zuko towards the dancing people. They arrived just as a new song had started. It seemed this song was reserved for the couples. All the couples started to dance in circles around the bonfire. Mei was glad Zuko seemed to know what to do. This wasn't one Iroh had taught her.

The dance made her feel light headed. The fluid movements made her feel as if she were being carried by the wind. Throughout the dance, their bodies came closer and closer until her chest was pressed against his. Mei didn't notice however until she felt his warm breath against the side of her face.

He suddenly let her go and Mei looked around confused (CHIBI STYLE lol). She finally realised the song was was over and looked up at Zuko.

"That was-" she started to say but was cut off by someone shoving her aside. The person turned out to be a girl who flung her hands around Zuko's neck. She had shoulder length straight brown hair and was wearing a very familiar looking dress.

Mei gasped inwardly as she realized that this was the dress she hadn't been allowed to wear and that this must be the daughter of the owner of that store.  
"Get off me Maiyuri!" Zuko said pulling the girl off him.

"Why? You didn't mind so before." she said pouting. "When have I ever let you do that." Zuko said his eye twitching. Mei already disliked this girl but decided to be polite to her until she had a reason not to. "Hello-" she started, but was again cut off. "Who's this child Zuko? I saw you dancing with her." Maiyuri said glaring at Mei.

"My name is Mei." Mei said huffing slightly. "I see and what reason do you have to be dancing with MY Zuko?" she asked bitterly. "What! How-" Mei started to say angrily, but was cut off yet again; this time by Zuko as he stepped in front of her making a barrier between the two.

"Don't start Maiyuri." he said viciously. "Why Zuko! Have you already forgotten about the night we spent together?" she said smirking; speaking loudly to make sure Mei heard her. "I was intoxicated, but non other than you!" Zuko yelled. "Yes I did that but it was you who came to me seeking comfort." she replied. Zuko looked down defeatedly. Maiyuri left smirking at her victory.

Mei couldn't believe what she had just heard but she had to as Zuko didn't deny what Maiyuri had just said. She felt very dizzy; all this information floating around in her head.

"I.. I'm going. Back to the ship." she said, willing her voice not to quiver. She quickly ran away from behind Zuko so that he wouldn't see the tears that had started to form; ignoring his yells asking her to wait.

AN: This may be a short chapter but full of info no? Lol. It's winter vacation so I'm going to HAVE TIME TO WRITE! I've got some ideas already for the next chap! Please revie and wait for the next chap! --.

PS: I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed. The one by totally cracked me up 


	7. Journeys

Disclaimer: YES I OWN ZUKO MWAHAHAHAH! huh? Wait no! Don't cuff me! I was only KDDDDDIIIIINNNNGGG!

Before I start I would like to add something I forgot to say. Their ages! They're older now so here-  
Zuko-18 Aang-14 Katara-14 Sokka-18 Mei-15

Fading Scars- Chapter 7 Journeys Mei finally stopped running and her knees gave out. Sitting on the cool ground and catching her breath, she realized she had not a clue where she was. Her vision was blurred slightly by the running. Running was definetly not one of her strong points. She wasn't fragile, but she also wasn't able to do as much physical activity as most girls her age.

She heard a slight rustling in the bushes to the right of her. Her head snapped towards it in alarm and her vision blurred even more as her body hadn't completely calmed down yet from all the running. She manged to make out a blurry figure making it's way towards her before her.

Mei slowly opened her eyes to find a girl with brown hair and blue eyes looking down at her. The girl smiled at her and helped her sit up.

"Hello. My name is Katara. How are you feeling." she asked her before getting up and making her way to a small table.

"I... I feel fine. Please tell me; where is this?" Mei asked looking around the room. "This is my second time waking up in an unfamiliar place." she added laughing slightly. Katara made her way over to Mei and handed her a glass of water. "This is Kiyoshi Island." she replied. Mei drank the water in record speed. She hadn't realized how thursty she was.

As she gave the glass back to Katara, the door burst open. A boy wearing clothes resembling Katara's and and a boy with a blue arrows painted on his head and hands (as far as she could see) walked in.

"Katara look at all this fish we caught!" the older boy exclaimed showing her the fish in his basket. "That's great Sokka, but you should be a bit more quite." replied Katara with an annoyed look on her face. "You're going to frighten her." she added gesturing in Mei's direction. "Hey there. My name's Sokka. This bald kid is Aang." the boy said pointing at the boy with the arrows.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling at them. Aang put his basket down and walked over to her.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You fainted when you saw me. I didn't mean to scare you so much." he said grinning.

"Oh no! It was probably because I ran too much." she said waving her hands frantically. "Relax. I was just kidding." he said chuckling. "Where are you from?" Katara asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Well I used to live in the earth kingdom where my mom is from, but my dad was from the northern water tribe." she said a little sadly as she remembered her parents.

"Ok enough small talk. I think it's better we get the more serious matter here." Sokka said looking at Mei. Suddenly all three of them looked very serious. "Well you see we've seen you before about two or three months ago." Katara started. "With Zuko." Aang added. "We want to know if you're working with Zuko for the Fire Nation." Sokka finished.

"Well not exactly the Fire Nation. I make medicine for the soldiers abroad Zuko's ship." she said feeling a little intimidated by the 3 of them. 'There! You see I told you! You're helping the enemy!" Sokka yelled. "Shut up Sokka!" Katara yelled. She looked back at Mei. "You don't seem like you're a bad person. Why are you helping Zuko?" Katara asked sadly.

Mei sighed deeply. "Let me explain.".

After she had told them the whole story about how she came to work at the ship, they all stared at her awestruck. They were all very quite before Sokka broke the silence. "Zuko helped out someone." he said his jaw dropping.

"I know he can act like a jerk at times, but he's a good person if you get to know him." she said. "I know. He's helped me before." Aang said quitely.  
Katara nodded in agreement. "Hey! How come I don't know of this." Sokka asked looking even more bewildered.

"Because you refused to believe it and told Aang he probably dreamed it." Katara replied sighing. "You know, he's probably out looking for you!" she said gasping in realization. "He probably is, but how do we find him?" Mei asked. "That's where Appa comes in." Aang said grinning. "Who's Appa?" she asked confused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mei screamed at the top of her lungs as they lifted off the ground. Mei watched the ground becoming smaller and smaller and her death grip on the seat tightned. "You can let go. Appa is very safe." Katara told her laughing at how she looked. Mei shook her furiously causing Katara to laught even harder. "I can't believe you're laughing when I am frightned to death." Mei said to Katara pouting.

"Don't worry. This is your stop." Aang said from the front. "I can see Zuko's ship.". "Ok we're going to let you down first. When you get to Zuko tell him not to attack. We'll be going down as well. We don't want to fight, but we want to talk with him." Katara said trying to pry Mei's finger's off the seat. "How will I get there? I'll crash into the ship!" Mei said letting go of the seat slowly. "Aang's going to use air bending don't worry." Sokka reassured her.

Mei stood up carefully, shaking a bit from fright. "Ok off we go." said Aang before starting his bending. Mei watched in amazement as only a small movement with his hands caused the wind around her to lift her.

"Don't look down. Don't look down." Mei chanted to herself squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly she felt braver and braver as she saw she wasn't about to fall. She decided to open her eyes and finally look. As her eyes opened they met with Zuko's who was staring down at her in his arms.

"Mei.." he said softly before pulling her closer and burying his face in her shoulders. "I thought I would never see you again! I was so worried! I'm so sorry. I'll tell you everything that happened." he whispered. Mei realized what he was talking about and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him back. "I'm sorry too. For running away from you, without listening." she said softly.

"You forgot to mention this part in your relationship with Zuko Mei" Aang said smirking. He descended down with Katara in his arms. "The Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed. He put Mei down and immidietly took his fighting stance. "No no! Don't Zuko! They helped me! They only wish to talk to you." Mei said frantically. Zuko looked conflicted, but relaxed. "Thank you. For helping Mei." he said forcefully.

"Don't worry about it." Aang said cheerfully. "Actually the reason we wanted to talk to you about was-" Katara started, but was interrupted by Uncle Iroh. "Prince Zuko! We have some bad news." he said rushing towards them.  
"Oh Mei! Thank goodness you're allright!" he added trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong uncle?" Zuko asked with a worried look on his face. Uncle Iroh wasn't the type to get this worked up easily.

"It's... you'r sister. She's here." he replied looking grave.

AN: So I hope u ppl liked this chap! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE U ALL KYAAA. Lol anyways please review! Thanks for all your support . I want to try to get as much finished before school starts. I've got more regents coming up so I have to start studying. k then goodbye till the next chap --- 


	8. War

Disclaimer- See previous ones.

AN: About the ages; forgive me. I assumed that Katara and Aang were the same age, but I did some research and now here is the REAL ages lol.  
Zuko-18 Aang-14 Katara-16 Sokka-17 Mei-15

Fading Scars-Chapter 8

War

"My sister! What's she doing here?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"As you remember 2 years ago your father sent her out to find the avatar as well and she's probably caught site of him." Uncle Iroh replied. Zuko mentally slapped himself for asking such a useless question. "Alright then. We know she's also got a large army with her so this is going to be difficult." Zuko said to no one in particular.

"Allright" he said suddenly. "Avatar you take your friend and Mei out of here. It's too dangerous for any of you to be here.". "I'll distract her so you guys can make a safe getaway." he added.

"No! I'm not going to leave! If she's as dangerous as you say then.. then what if you get hurt?" Mei said close to tears. "Mei.." said Zuko softly. "You have to go. If something happened to you I'd go crazy." he said more firmly. "But I would too; if something were to happen to you." she replied stubbornly.

"Prince Zuko! Her ships are getting closer!" Uncle Iroh yelled as he realized. "Avatar go now!" Zuko yelled and pushed Mei towards him. Aang quickly grabbed Mei and lifted the 3 up into the air where Appa had been waiting.

"Zuko!" Mei yelled; her hands reaching out to him. "Stay safe Mei! We'll see each other again!" Zuko yelled back. Mei could hold back any longer and started to sob in despair. Aang put her and Katara down and ran to the front.

"Yip yip!" he yelled and Appa sped up. With one swish of his large tail they went up over the clouds, leaving behind the start of a war.

When Mei woke up this time she was surrounded by children.

"Hey! Someone go tell Katara she woke up." said the oldest looking one. Another one nodded and ran out the door. "Where am I?" Mei asked. Her throat hurt when she spoke. She unconsciously rubbed her throat.

"Here you go." said another child handing her a glass of water. The first thing Mei noticed was that she was wearing clothes similar to Katara's. "Am I in one of the water tribes?" she asked after she drank the water.

"Yes this is the Northern Water Tribe." Katara said coming into the room. "Oh" said Mei softly. "Hey! Lets go outside ok?" Katara said trying to lighten the mood. "Here" she said handing Mei a heavy coat. "It's cold outside.  
Mei put the coat on and followed Katara outside.

Mei gasped as she saw the large city. "It's amazing isn't it?" Katara asked smiling at her. "Yes. It's so amazing!" Mei said looking around even more. "I wish I could've come here with my family. I would've liked to see where my dad grew up. He never talked about it much." she added sadly.

"You know you might have relatives still living here! Let's go ask around." Katata said excitedly. "Ok!" replied Mei; overjoyed at the fact she might still have family.

They searched till noon and by then Mei was ready to give up. "Let's head back Katara. It's useless.." she said sighing. "I don't think it's a good idea to give up! There has to be someone who know of your father!" Katara replied with a determined look.

"Mei!" a middle-aged woman suddenly exclaimed. Mei whipped her head around on impulse. The woman hurried over and threw her arms around the girl. "Oh thank goodness. Thank goodness." the woman cried. "Uh! Um.. do I know you?". Mei asked trying to get some air into her lungs. "Oh! I'm sorry I'd forgotten how young you were when you met me." said the woman apologetically. "I'm your father's older sister. You can call me Aunty Moko."

After that, she took both girls to her house. They talked and it was found that she was the wife of the tribe's leader.

"You're Yue's mother?" Katara asked surprised. "Yes. I know you're Sokka's younger sister. I'm sorry we've never met. It's just after Yue's... incident, I was having a... hard time." she said looking down. "No no! It's allright! I understand." Katara said looking at her sympathetically. "What happened to Yue?" Mei asked, still feeling a little overcome by all this information.

After hearing the whole story Mei was close to tears. "Can I go see her?" she managed to ask. Katara looked over at Aunt Moko, who nodded slowly. So they left following the long corridors to the secret area. Katara opened the door quietly and walked in.

"Wow! I would have never belived a place like this existed if I wasn't standing right here." Mei said awestruck by the wonderous site. She made her way to the little pond in the middle of the secret haven. Looking down she saw two large fish swimming in it. As she kept on looking she felt almost hypnotized my their movement. They moved in such a way that made them look the the ying-yang sign to her. She shook her head roughly to clear her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" asked Katara, looking at her strangely. "It's nothing!" Mei replied quickly and sat down on the soft grass in front of the pond. Katara walked over and sat beside her. "That white one right there. That's her." Katara said softly. Mei looked at the fish and sighed softly. "She was such a brave and responsible person.". "A bit like you." Katara said looking over at her.

Mei shook her head. "I'm nothing like that!". "Well, remember when you first saw Aang and me? When Aang attacked Zuko you stepped in front of him without any hesitation. I think that was quite a brave thing for you to do.".

"Well yes, but that's not nearly as great as what she did." Mei replied blushing slightly. "That's why I said 'a bit'." Katara said grinning. The girls shared a laugh and afterwards went back to the town.

AN: Ok ok I know this isn't nearly a good enough chapter after making you guys wait sooo long! I'm sorry! However I do promise that you will be seeing more chapters this week! I have vacation and I'm over the writer's block! WOOT! Anyways as you all know please READ AND REVIEW! 


	9. Reunion

Desclaimer: Yea see previous ones 

Reunion

Mei yawned and stretched as she got up and off her bed. She immidietly started shivering; her body wasn't yet used to cold weather of the climate. She ran and put on her heavy blue coat, sighing as she felt the warmpth seem into her. She looked to the other side of the room to find Katara sleeping peacefully. She smiled and decided she would let her sleep in since she'd been training so hard lately.

It'd been about one and a half months since she arrived here on Appa's back.  
She stepped out and headed towards the Northern Water Tribe's hospital. About 10 days after she arrived Aang came running into her and Katara's room with the news that war had finally started. The Earth and Water Tribes joined forces. The battles hadn't started yet though. It seems as though both sides were still planning strategies or waiting to do a surprise attack.

Since then she decided she would help making medicine to repay the tribe for letting her stay here. Besides that she thought it would keep her mind off Zuko, whom she hadn't seen since that horrible day. She still thought of him often despite the work.

The tribe had a lot of already experienced medicine makers and vast amount of books on the subject. She'd learned a lot and her medicine were almost of top quality. She smiled at the thought, but immidietly wiped it off not wanting to be so immodest.

When she arrived she was greeted one of the older medicine makers.

"Good morning!" Mei said smiling good naturedly at him.

"Ah Mei. I'm sorry but today we won' be doin' anything. They predict a blizzard's headin' this way." he replied rubbing his shoulder. "But I don' think it'll start till evening."

"I see.. it's a shame. I wouldn't mind working until the afternoon at least" she said sighing. "You're such a good girl Mei. Wish all 'ose idiots would learn from you." he said pointing to a couple of young medicine makers rejoicing at not having to work. Mei giggled, "Well then. I'll be leaving. Bye!" she said waiving as she left.

The old man was right and as around evening time snow had started to fall softly.

A little while after the snow had started to stick to the ground Aang literally burst into their room. "Wha!" Katara yelled. "What's wrong?". Aang walked towards her with a serious look on his face. "The snow. It's started to pile up. There's a lot of it." he said grabbing her arms. "Eh?" Katara asked looking at him. "LET'S GO PLAY!" he said laughing and pulling her towards the door.

"Aang!" Katara yelled looking bewildered. "C'mon! Please?" he asked and kissed her cheek. Katara blushed brightly. "O.. ok.. only for a little while." she said giving up. "You come too Mei!" Aang yelled from the outside. Mei laughed and ran out the door.

They made snow angels and as the weather grew worse started to have a snow ball fight. Aang and Katara doubled up against her after he whispered someting to her.

Mei was having a wonderful time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. Unfortunetly the fun didn't last long as the snow started to drop to the ground at an alarming rate. Mei could barely see anything and she was seperated from Aang and Katara.

"Katara! Aang! Can either of you hear me?" she yelled out. She looked around to see blurry looking mounds, which she guessed were houses. Due to the snow she couldn't tell where their house was. She finally decided just get into any house to escape the blizzard. She felt around the first mound and found it was only a piece of a wall that that broken off.

She started to go the next mound when a gloved hands grabbed her from the back and pulled her towards a fairly large mound. This one actually turned out to be a house and the blurry figure which had grabbed her opened the door and pulled her. She immidietly sat down on the floor. Her legs were tired from walking around against the gusts of wind.

She gasped when she finally looked up. "Zuko..." she somehow manged to say after the shock. He looked down at her and took off his gloves. "You can take off your coat and gloves after I light a bigger fire." he said.

He went to one side of the room with a strange looking fireplace. He put his hand near the fireplace and a jet of fire shot out. "This tribe is rather advanced." he told her looking at her questioning expression. "There are pipes leading from the fireplace all around the room. As the coal burns the heat travels around the entire room." he finished and took off his coat.

He was wearing black pants made of leather (not the shiny stuff we have nowdays, think a bit more dull) and a silk long sleeved red shirt with a black fire nation symbol. "What.. how..you?" Mei managed to say. Zuko bent down in front of her and took the gloves off her hands. After he was done he proceeded to her coat and began to unbutton it.

"How are you here?" Mei asked blushing as he took off her coat as well. "The avatar brought me." he simply said as he walked to put her coat away on a hook beside his. "Aang? Wait! Then how come you didn't come earlier?" she said feeling a little sad.

"It wasn't easy getting here. My father think I'm here getting information and this tribe dosen't even know I'm here." he said. "Your father?" Mei asked. "What exactly happened after I left.  
"Well.."

Flashback

_Zuko sat tied to pole on the large ship owned by non other than his sister._

_"Well well dear brother. You've actually managed to make yourself a half-decent warrior." sneered his sister, looking down at him as she walked over to him.  
"What do you intend to do?" Zuko sneered looking up at the older girl. "I'm going to make use of you." she said and cut his ropes with the swipe of a blade of fire from her hand. Zuko stood up and glared at her. He had no intention of attacking. He knew that he couldn't get away from her; there were two other ships of her's right behind them._

_"You are going to go back and you will receive your former title. You will work on our side in the full scale war that's fast approaching." she started. Zuko looked at her, startled. He knew nothing about this war she spoke of. "In return for all we're doing for you; you will fight in the war as a commander." she finished with a smirk. "What do you need me for? Don't you have enough fighters already?" he yelled. The girl's smirk faded and her eyes narrowed. "Well as much as I don't want to do this. Father... thought you were worthy of the position when he heard of your fights from Uncle Iroh." she said scowling even more._

_'So it was Uncle Iroh.' thought Zuko to himself. He knew there was no way that ass of a father of his would ever agree to something like this by himself.  
"Alright" said Zuko. "I'll do it."_

End of Flashback

"So... so you're working for the Fire Nation now?" Mei asked in a whisper.

* * *

AN: So how'd you like this chap? I'm sorry to say the next chapter might take a while to come out. My vacation is almost over! It passed too quickly!Anyways thankies for all your awsome reviews! Please continue to READ AND REVIEW! C ya in a while! 


	10. Intermission

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to those 2 awsome guys who've made our live better!

Intermission

"Zuko?' Mei asked. "Yes.. I am. For the time being." he replied. Mei was about to ask another question when one of the widows suddenly opened up and strong gusts of cold wind and snow rushed in to the room. Zuko quickly got up and went over to the window. He closed the window and melted the iron handles on them together so the window wouldn't open again.

The wind had cooled the room down and without her coat Mei started to shiver. Zuko saw this and walked over to the fireplace and shot a few more jets of fire upon it. Mei quickly rushed over and sat down, placing her cold hands near the warmpth. Her finger tips were very red due to the cold and she winced as she tried to move them.

Zuko sat down behind her and took her hands in his own. He pulled her closer and squeezed her hands. She immidietly felt her hands start to warm up. "How're you doing that?" she mumbled closing her eyes. It felt wonderful and being wrapped up in his arms was definetly a plus.

"It's one of the first things a young fine nation soldier learns. When you release the fire, it's done so fast you can barely feel it. However, fire is very powerful, so to avoid getting hurt, you need to learn how to control the heat of the fire before it's released in your hands." Zuko said in a way that reminded her of Katara's water bending teacher. "Oh." she said softy, feeling sleepy. She was jerked awake though, when Zuko let released her hair from the bun holding it up. "It's itching my face." he mumbled.

Mei giggled and lifted a hand up to her head to smooth the hair down. Zuko caught her hand in his and lifted if up to his face. "Um.." she started to say, but was cut off by the contact of his lips to her fingertips. She blushed deeply, unsure if she should do anything. Zuko kissed every single fingertip and then moved to her earlobe. He nibbled on it softly causing Mei to gasp.

He chuckled and turned her around to face him. "Mei, have you ever been kissed by a man before?" he asked with a small grin on his face. Seeing him grin like that made her blush even more. "No.." she said softly, thankful that her voice didn't come out in a squeak.

"Than.. would you like me to show you how it's done?" he asked, this time a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as well. Mei blushed even more and slowly closed her eyes, hoping this was enough of an answer for him. She felt his hands cup her cheeks softly and a while later felt his warm breath on her face. Soon after she felt his lips upon her own. Unsure of what she should do she moved her hands to his back. This seemed to have a positive effect on him, as he deepened the kiss and put his hands on the small of her back, pulling her even closer.

Mei responed to this and started to kiss him back, but started to feel very dizzy. She felt herself go limp and manged to make out a cry of "Idiot" from Zuko. After she regained her breathing she looked at Zuko, who held her in his arms still. "You're suppossed to breath." he said burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Mei giggled weakly causing Zuko to sigh. "Let's sleep now. I'm tired." he said and laid down, pulling her with him. Mei sighed and snuggled closer to him, wondering how she's able to feel so much closer to him after just one kiss.

"Mei.. Mei!" Zuko whispered. Mei stirred and opened her eyes groggily.  
"Wha- what's wrong?" she asked sleepily. She sat up and found it was very early in the morning, because there were only faint traces of sunlight. She turned her head towards Zuko. He was hurridly putting on his gloves and coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She got off the floor and stretched. "I have to get back to the Fire Nation. I'm already late." he said, putting his boots on now. After he was done, he quickly walked over to her and placed a small red parcel on her hands. "What's this?" Mei asked, looking up at him. "It's for the war. The Fire Nation will be attacking soon. The leader of this tribe knows that and I know he's got a good amount of soldiers prepared, but... if something should happen to you and you need help use it." he replied quickly and opened the parcel.

Inside the parcel was what looked to be a small fire cracker, with the exception of a small string attached to the bottom. Mei looked at him questioningly. "It's much stronger than a fire cracker. It's also made so that to light it, all you have to do is pull the string." he replied. "I have to go quickly. I believe I'll see you soon Mei." he added softly before kissing her on the cheek and leaving a door in the back Mei hadn't even noticed.

'I guess I'd better be getting back too' Mei thought with a sigh. She put on her coat and gloves and left the small house which would now be an important part in her memory.

AN: Before I say anything.. the character Mei belongs to me. The whole idea of this story belongs to me. They are my own! I strain myself to think of these ideas for new chapters. Just think about that before plagiarising. Thank you Another update! Pretty good for me no? lol I'm glad I've been able to progress this far before I get too busy ;. Anyways I'd like to humbly thank you all for all your reviews thus far! It's encouraged me so much! ok so I have to say bye now so remember to continue to R/R 


	11. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own it. 

Found

Mei knocked several times on the wooden door of the icy house. It was still pretty early and she wondered if Katara was still asleep. Mei knocked 3 more times and this time Katara opened the door looking a little frantic.

"Oh Mei! It's only you." Katara said sounding a little dissappointed.

"What's wrong Katara?" Mei asked as she was let inside. Katara quickly closed the door. "It's Aang. He's.. well he had a dream last night.." Katara answered, biting her lip and sitting down on her bed with a 'thud'.

"A dream about the future or past?" Mei asked sitting down next to Katara. By this time she knew very well what Aang's dreams meant. "Future." Katara replied fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress.

As soon as she finished there was a loud knock door. Katara rushed and opened the door. Aang quickly closed the door behind him as he entered.

"It was right." he said, trying to catch his breath. "Well we knew it was bound to come sooner or later. It's a good thing we're prepared." Katara replied, sounding as confident as she could. "What is?" asked Mei. Though she had an idea, she just wished she was wrong.

"The war is finally about to begin." replied Aang. His eyes darkened noticebly as he lowered them to the ground.

A few days had passed since that day and everyone knew the war had begun. The Tribe's leader had ordered everyone to be prepared. The housed were as safely barricaded as they could be. Everyone was in a fix, trying to do whatever they could.

Mei had been restlessly trying to make as much medicine as she could. Her hands had become bruised due to all the stress upon them, but she didn't mind. If everyone was working, she should be giving it her all as well.

She had finished her 20th batch by the time it was night. The older workers had literally pushed her out the door, telling her to go and get some rest. Mei sighed as she walked the dark snowy streets, as she had been doing every night since the much dreaded news had been announced.

She rubbed her hands over her coat in an attempt to warm herself. Upon withdrawing them she found a small black spot on her right hand. Soon there was another and another. Mei looked up to see thousands coming down like black snow. She stepped back in fright. This was the sign before the Fire Nation attacked.

She started to run towards home yelling to warn everyone that the attack had started. Most of the citizens were asleep and the soldiers didn't seem to be anywhere to be found. Her head was spinning and her stomach turned when she thought about all the things the Fire Nation army was capable of.

She ran faster, not caring that her face and hands burned because of the bitter cold wind. She started gasping for air to get air into her lungs. Her vision started to blur, her mouth smelled mettalic like blood and her throat felt very warm. She quickly stopped and started to walk instead. It would be of no use if she fainted before she had a chance to find shelter.

Suddenly a blast of fire brushed past her. She screamed instinctively and spun around looking for the source. To no surprise she found what she was dreading.. a soldier of the Fire Nation.

He readied himself and shot another jet of flames at her. She quickly ducked and it missed her. Without thinking she reached for the small parcel Zuko had given her. When she realized what she was about to do she jerked her hand away. 'Zuko has anough to deal with.' she thought.

The soldier saw this and was baffeled for a moment. Seeing her chance she ran for it. The soldier recovered and started to run after her. She kept running her long hair coming loose from the bun and whipping around her face. She turned the corner and found herself cornered by several more soldiers. Seeing no other alternative she pulled the bag out and pulled the string of the fire cracker.

Immidietly it shot out of her hand and burst up in the air. The soldiers became startled but continued to advance towards her. The one in the middle signaled to them and the others left. He kept walking towards her and she backed up until she was against the wall. He lifted his had and prepared to hit her. Mei shut her eyes and put her arms in front of her in defense.

The soldier laughed and Mei looked up puzzeled.

"Don't worry." he said. "I couldn't hurt you.". He put his finger under her chin and lifted up her face. He put his other hand on her waist. "You can come back with me" he said and started to run his hand down her hip. Mei froze in panic as the hand traveled up and started to go under her shirt.

A bright flash of flame suddenly hit his back. The whipped around and prepared to launch an attack, but stopped as he saw it was another Fire Nation soldier. "I want her." the new soldier simply said. The other soldier fisted his hands against his sides, but bowed slightly and left.

The new soldier stalked towards her and lifted her onto his shoulder. Mei was about to hit him, but he jumped up and the air left her lungs. He ran across the roof allowing her some time to breath before he jumped again.  
He did this several time and finally went inside a small Fire Nation ship. He took her down from his shoulder and carried her in a bridal position until he reached a room. He kicked the door open and carelessly dropped her onto a bed in the middle of it. Mei suddenly came to reality and looked up startled. The soldier stared at her for a while before rushing out and locking the door.

After he left the room Mei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I wonder why Zuko didn't come. Maybe there wasn't enough time.' she though. 'I hope he's alright.' Tears started to form in her eyes, but she rougly wiped them away as the door started to creak open.

A girl looking to be in her late teens walked in. She looked down upon Mei and sneered. "So this is what Zuko found." she said and the shrugged. "He always did have bad taste, but then again." she stopped and smirked at Mei. "I supposse he couldn't get anyone better."

By this point Mei was fuming. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled getting up off the bed. "I am the princess of the Fire Nation. Azulu. You're should feel honored to be standing in my presence girl". she replied. Mei looked at her, baffled. 'She _does_ look a bit like Zuko' she thought. "Don't look so surprised." Azulu said glaring at her. "Well whatever. Now I've got something to make sure Zuko does what he's told." she finally said before leaving the room and locking the door.

* * *

AN: I apologize to all the fantastic readers! I've had writers block for quite a while! SORRRRYY! I know this chapter isn't big enough to make up for everything, but the good news is I'm coming out of my writer's block and if my studies don't keep me away, you'll have another chapter soon . Thanks for all the Reviews! 


	12. Captive

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Captive

Mei looked around the room suspiciously. 'Darn I can't even tell if they've got people spying on me' she thought biting her lips in the process. She'd been in here for a few hours and all the while planning her getaway. She got of the bed and started to search around for anything she could use to open the locked door. As she was searching around she felt a slight breeze. She stopped dead in her tracks and started to feel around for where the breeze was coming from. 'How perfect! A ventilation system!' she thought as she found the source. Looking in she saw it was rather big, big enough for her to fit in.

"Now I just have to find something to remove all this plaster away so I can get out of here." she whispered to herself. 'I don't have any weapond or bending skills' she thought. '...But I do have some medical equipment!'. She searched around inside her dress for a small pocket where she kept her equipment. She took out a small and rather dull blade she used to remove leaves and bark from trees. She started to chip away at the plaster surrounding the vent and though it took about an hour she managed to open it up. Mei got up and put the blade away. 'I don't know if I'm too heavy but please let me get out in one piece.' she prayed before crawling inside the vent.

She traveled farther in until she felt steam coming in anw saw an opening on the side. She looked through hoping for an exit, but to her embarassement found a large tub and someone inside it to boot. 'I should look away! I have to get out of here... but.. wow...he's got a nice back.' she thought blushing as she continued to look at the person. 'Well he's almost completely covered so I'm not really doing anything wrong.. right?' she continued trying to make her little act seem ok. She finally turned to leave, but she felt something bending under her. The metal was bending from her pressure. She scrambled trying to get away quickly but it was too late and she fell down to the tub with a large splash.

She opened her eyes to find 2 very familiar eyes staring back at her. "H..Hello Zuko..." she managed to make out. "H.. how? What...? Where?" Zuko started to say before his face turned about as red as a tomato. Mei looked at his questioningly before she realized where she was. She quickly turned the same shade as him and covered her eyes with her hands. "S..sorry." she stuttered..

AN: I know it's short and does nothing to make up for my absense, but you guys will get more from me soon XD. I was just enjoying my summer and completely forgot about the story! SORRYNESSS! Anywas this tiny chap is just to let you know I'm still alive lolz. 


	13. New Home?

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply 

New Home? Mei shifted over to let Zuko get up and placed her hands over her eyes again. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You mean you sister didn't tell you?" Mei asked, her hands still securely over her eyes. "You can look now." he replied calmly. Mei looked up to see his naked chest and blushed again. "You should get out of the bath. You look red" he said offering her his hand. Mei took his offer and stood up. "I was um.. captured during their raid on the northern water tribe." she said.

"I see. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you at the moment. It seems I can't protect anything." Zuko said softly turning his head away. "No! Don't worry! I was careless myself and that's why it happened. And I'm fine you see?" she said quickly trying her best to make him feel better. Zuko turned to her and took both her hands in his. "I won't ever let it happen again. I'll protect you Mei." he said staring into her eyes. "Zuko.." she whispered staring back as their faces started to get closer and closer.

BAM BAM BAM

The two teenagers jumped at the sound. "Quickly, hide behind the door as I open it!" Zuko hurriedly whispered to her. Mei quickly stood and did as he said. Zuko walked over to the door and opened it keeping an eye on Mei. "Zuko. You always take too long you know." said a feminine voice. "There happen to be many other bathrooms in this ship Ty Lee" he replied annoyed. "I know but I thought MAI might enjoy this little sight" the voice replied and Mei heard the person move away. "Such a thing is worthless to me Lee. If thats was all then I want to leave now." said another feminine voice. Zuko closed the door the second she was finished. He put a finger to his lips to signal Mei should remain quiet and put his ears to the door.

He moved away from the door a little while later. "All right we need to get you out of this bathroom first." he said and walked over to a clothes pile. He handed her a Fire Nation uniform with a helmet and got dressed. "Sorry it's a bit dirty, but it'll look strange if I walk out of the bath with dirty clothes." he said as she eyed the uniform. After she put it on he started to speak again. "Actually it'll look even stranger if anyone sees me walking out of the bathroom with another man.". Mei blushed and giggled as she imagined all the strange rumors that might circulate.

Zuko glared at her, causing her to start laughing even more. "Lets go." Zuko huffed and grabbed her hand. He peeked his head out the door and surveyed the area for people. After doing that for a good minute he went out taking Mei along with him. He immediately dropped her hand as the came out of a long hallway. He walked over to a large door with a fire insignia on it and pushed it open.

Mei followed him inside and closed the doors behind her. She took off the helmet and inspected the room. It was very much like his room in his ship with just the exception of it being MUCH larger with more decorations and strange items she hadn't seen before. Zuko turned and looked at her "Welcome home?"

* * *

AN: I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers who agreed with my note and to all the other reviewers who have been reviewing for the past year (wow it's been that long already!). Your kind and helpful words of encouragement are what keep this story alive, by making me want to write more. So Thanks again . I hope this story will be able to survive through all the troubles (school-junior year) that come my way . 


End file.
